


For the love of setsu...I mean anime.

by Raveniscool01



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/F, First Crush, First Dates, Hugs, Manga & Anime, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27846974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raveniscool01/pseuds/Raveniscool01
Summary: Ai develops a crush on setsuna, so she decides to give anime a try to impress the otaku.
Relationships: Miyashita Ai/Yuuki Setsuna
Kudos: 9





	For the love of setsu...I mean anime.

Today was a pretty normal day in the nijigasaki idol club room. The school day was over and the ten girls were having there daily meet up. We then see the cute pair of ai and rina sitting to theirselves on the sofa. Ai was being pretty quiet today which was definitely unlike her. This in turn caused her good friend to take notice. "Hey ai-chan, is something wrong", the girl said in her normal robotic voice. "Oh it's nothing, I'm fine", ai said with a giggle. 

Rina however could tell something was up; as ai's gaze stayed fixated in the corner of the room. But what was over there the quiet girl wondered, all she could see were the other girls. Her question wouldn't be answered today though, as the meeting ended before she could find anything else out. The next day however she found her friend in a strange situation once again. As she was coming to join her at lunch, rina noticed that ai's gaze was aiming at someone. As she looked across the lunch room, she saw that the only person ai could be looking at had to be setsuna. Whom was currently sitting to herself in the other end of the lunch room. 

Rina then decided to join her friend and question her. "What are you doing", the blank girl asked. Ai then jumped; as she didn't see the small girl approach her. "O-oh, hey rinari...what's up", the gal said nervously. "What are you looking at". "Oh nothing, nothing at all", ai said giving a goofy chuckle. Rina was a bit too wise for this however, as she saw where her friends eyes were locked. "Hmmm, I thought I saw you staring at setsuna-san", the girl said taking a sip from her drink. "Wha...your crazy, why would I be looking at setsuna!!", Ai said a bit to loudly. 

"Because your eyes were aiming right at her, and it would have been impossible for you to be looking at anyone else", the girl said sounding like a skilled detective. Ai then went speechless and gave her a surprised look. "Ehh, you really are something aren't ya!", she twitched. "I guess, so why are you staring at her". Ai then took a deep and slumped down onto the table "Ugh, you promise you won't tell anyone", ai sighed. "Yes". 

"Okay...here goes", ai said taking a deep breath. "I kinda...sorta...have a crush on setsuna". She then looked at rina like the girl was going to pass out from hearing this revelation. Instead however, the small bean just sat with the same blank expression as usual. That is...until she pulled out a piece of paper and covered her face. The scratch paper showed a surprised version of her own face. She then held the paper up; and gave her friend the surprised expression that she wanted. "Rina chan board says...HOLY CRAP!!!". 

"Yes, yes, I know...it's freaking crazy isn't it", the girl whined. "Yes, I never would've guessed". Ai then felt a wave of embarrassment come over her, and covered her face. "Awwww man, please don't let anyone in the club know". "I won't...but do you plan on just keeping it a secret forever?", the shy girl asked. "No...but it's not like I know how to go about talking to her", ai said looking off in embarrassment. Rina then looked to the ground seemingly lost in thought for a moment. 

"I know she likes anime, you could talk to her about that". Ai's face then twisted upon hearing this. "Anime!!". "I don't know anything about anime!!", the girl cried. "You could always watch it, there's lots of it out there", the quiet girl suggested. "I could...but I really don't know where to start". "Hmmm, if you want I could ask her what shows she's into". "You know, maybe that way you could go and watch them and have something to talk about with her". Ai then looked up at the girl with uncertainty, and made a pouty face. "I don't know, I've never really been into the stuff; and she could probably see right through me". 

"I doubt that, she'll probably be glad that someone shares the same interests as her". "Wait, why do you wanna help me so bad with this", ai asked. "Because", rina said pulling her notebook out. "Your my friend". Ai then smiled as she saw her friend holding up a happy rina-chan face. The next day as the ten girls were gathered in the club room. Ai took a break from her practicing to see that rina was currently sitting next to setsuna. Normally she would join them, but she knew that her friend was on a mission for her. This of course made her feel a bit nervous. As even if she did start watching the same shows as her crush; she didn't really know anything about having a relationship. 

Since she was already this far in though, she decided to just leave it to fate and see where it goes. She wouldn't have to wait long either, as before she left school that day...rina approached her with a piece of paper. "Here you go ai-san, these are all of her favorite shows". "watch them when you get home", the girl said blankly. "Wow rinari, you really went out of your comfort zone to do this for me didn't you", the girl said feeling touched. "Not really, once you mention anime she kinda just starts telling you about every one of them". "Well I deeply appreciate this, and I promise I won't let your hard work be shot down", ai happily bounced. She then gave her friend the piece sign as she headed home for the day. She stopped herself pretty quickly however and faced the younger girl once more. She then gave her a nice head pat for helping her out. 

"Thanks again rinari, your the sweetest". Rina whom was feeling pretty embarrassed by this then pulled her sketch book from her bag. "Rina chan boardo... happy", she said holding up a blushing face. That night ai went on the net and watched a few episodes from all the shows setsuna liked. Just enough from each one so she could have something to talk about with her. As she watched all these interesting shows, she found herself actually enjoying the medium at one point. Not just watching to impress setsuna anymore.

The next day during club, she went to her friend rina to tell her about the previous night. "Well I did it, I watched...a lot of stuff last night", ai said seeming a bit tired. "Then maybe you should go talk with her about them", she suggested. "Well yeah...I guess I should", ai said hyping herself up. "Wish me luck rinari!". Ai then went to setsuna who was reviewing some papers in the corner of the club room. "Hey setsuna, d'you see the new episode of danmachi last night", the girl asked. The student council presidents ears then twitched upon hearing this. "Uhh, ai-chan...y...you watch anime". "Yeah, just started so I don't know much...but it's definitely cool af", the girl said giving a thumbs up. 

A gleam then filled setsuna's eyes and she lept from her chair. "I know right...it's the greatest thing ever!!", The girl cheered. "Y-yeah totally... it's lit", ai chuckled. "So what other shows have you been watching", setsuna said nearly drooling at her friend. "Ummmm naruto, tokyo ghoul, death note...stuff like that". "(Gasp) I freaking LOVE tokyo ghoul!!!", Setsuna nearly screamed out. "Yeah me too, toukas awesome", ai smiled. "RIGHT...have you read the manga", setsuna asked. "No, I'm only watching the show right now". "No way, I've gotta take you manga shopping", setsuna clapped. 

Meanwhile rina was watching in the distance as the two girls talked. But soon ai headed back over to where her friend was. "How did it go", rina asked. "Well...", Ai stood nervously. "She's taking me manga shopping tomorrow". Rina then held her sketch book up; showing a shocked face. "Oh my God!!". "Yeah, I'm pretty nervous...but at the same time I'm happy", ai chuckled. "Are you going to go". "Of course, it should be fun right". "Yes, I'm sure she'll show you all of her favorite series". "Yeah?". "Guess it'll be a good way to get to know her then", ai stated. 

"I hope you have fun", rina spoke. "I will, but I better study some more series to talk about with her". "If you want I could send you some more titles later", rina offered. "Sounds good, won't be long till I become a full blown otaku huh", ai teased. That night ai was lying in bed when she received a text from setsuna. It read, "can't wait for tomorrow...we still on?". Ai then quickly replied..."heck yeah, see you then". After this exchange ai then resumed studying up on all the shows that rina sent her. She kept watching and reading; happily awaiting her day with her secret crush. 

Watching lots of anime however does have it's downsides; as before ai knew it, it was like 3:am. "Oh crap, I got carried away...I better get to bed", the girl cried. Unfortunately though, as soon as she fell asleep; it seemed like only minutes later when her phone alarm went off. "Huh wha... morning already". Ai really wanted to go back to sleep right now, she didn't usually find herself staying up this late. But she soon realized that she had somewhere important to be. "Oh no, setsuna...I...gotta get up", she said feeling like a living corpse. The gyaru then drug herself out of bed and got ready. 

She went through the usual morning ritual like a woman possessed. Trying as quick as she could to get to get it together. Afterwards she found herself rushing out of the house and well on her way to meeting up with her love interest. After a short run to the manga store she saw setsuna standing at the entrance checking her phone. "Hey, didn't keep you waiting too long did I", ai greeted. "Heh, no I got here not too long ago myself", setsuna smiled. 

"Well let's not sit out here...last one in's a rotten egg", ai said excitedly running into the store. "H-hey, wait up!!", Setsuna said chasing after her. Once inside ai was pretty surprised by the selection the store had. Books from what seemed like thousands of series lined the walls. She was also surprised to see setsuna lit up like an elementary schooler even though this definitely wasn't her first time in here. 

"Isn't it awesome in here ai-san, everytime i come in here it seems like it gets bigger". "Yeah, I'm sure you can definitely find what your looking for", the girl giggled. "Then, let's hurry up and find some new manga", setsuna gleamed. The two then searched through the medium sized store; and happily browsed through the abundance of titles they offered. After only a few moments, ai found herself holding only two books while setsuna had more than the gal wanted to count. 

"Geez setsuna your quite the bookworm huh", ai commented. "wha...yeah, but I wasn't finished yet", the otaku stated. Ai then began to chuckle causing the other girl to blush up a bit. "He-hey, why are you laughing", she asked. "Huh, oh it's nothing...I just think it's pretty cool how into all this you are". "Yes well...it definitely makes me pretty happy to get into a new series". "Heh, it kinda looks like you got more than a couple there", ai teased. "I...I was going to let you read them too", setsuna pouted. Hearing this caught ai off guard and caused her to blush a bit. "Really, that's sweet of you". 

Things then went awkwardly silent for a moment before ai realized that she needed to say something quick. So she did the best thing she knew how, and threw a quick pun. "H-hey setsuna...got a joke for ya". "Ummmm okay", setsuna replied. "Can a ninja throw a star". "Ummmm I don't know", the girl said not really following. "Sure he can". "Get it... because they throw shuriken", ai giggled. "Oh yeah...heh, that's pretty good ai-san", the otaku commented. "Yeah, ai always find a way to out do myself huh", the girl giggled. 

The two then shopped around a bit more, basically until setsuna was hardly able to see over the stack she had. "So, you ready to check out", the girl huffed. "Yeah, I don't think your going to be able to carry anymore". "Trust me...I'm used to it", setsuna smirked. The two then went to the counter to check out. Ai placed the two books she had picked out, while setsuna dropped the small library she had been packing around. This of course was pretty annoying for the poor cashier who had to scan all this. 

Soon though, they would exit the building with their hauls in hand; and their wallets a bit lighter. "So, I had a pretty good time today...how about you", ai smiled. "Of course, it's just gonna be a long walk to the school", setsuna sighed. "Wait the school...what are you going there for". "My parents would never allow me to have all this stuff", setsuna explained. "So I keep it all in the student council room and read them there". "Oh, well I'm sorry to hear that". "Don't be, being a closeted otaku is kinda fun". "It gives an air of mystery to me... wouldn't you agree", the girl smiled. "Tch, yeah...I would", ai nodded. 

After this the two went there separate ways, and when ai got home she made sure to call her good friend. "So, how did it go", rina answered while playing some game on her computer. "It was pretty fun, and I even picked up a couple volumes of my own", ai smiled. "That's cool, did she get anything". "Did she!", Ai giggled. "I'd say her weekend is going to be LITerary". "That's funny", rina said without a chuckle. "Do you think she'll ask to go somewhere else with you". "I don't know, I hope...". But before she could say anything else; her phone lit up with a text. 

"Hey, she just texted me", ai stated. "Hmmm what's It say". "Let's see". "It says, ai-chan the new anime season is starting tomorrow; and there's no way I'll be able to catch it at my house". "Do you think we could watch it at yours, there's going to be a lot I don't wanna miss", ai read aloud. "Ho-holy crap...she wants to watch anime at my house!?". "Sounds fun", rina commented. "Yeah, I guess so". "What are you gonna say". "I'd love to watch anime with her, I'm sure it'll be fun", ai smiled. She then shot her a text reading "hecks yeah, sounds fun!". 

"I wonder what shows she wants to watch", rina asked. Ai then went quite for a moment, not giving a reply to her friends question. "Ai-san, are you still there". "Ye-yeah rina...Im here", the girl answered seeming a bit distracted. "Is everything okay". "Yeah, I was just thinking...I wonder if tomorrow would be a good time to make my move". "What do you mean". "Well I did kinda wanna be more than friends with her, that's why we started all this", the girl stated. "So I was thinking, why don't I tell her that I like her tommorow". "That doesn't seem like a bad idea, if your ready", rina agreed. Ai then jumped from her bed with a wave of confidence washing over her. 

"I think I am, after all you helped me get to this point in the first place". "So it'd be a waste if I didn't go all the way", ai clapped. Rina on the other line then put her sketch book to her face and cheered her friend on. "Rina-chan board says...GO ai-san". "Awwww thanks rina, your always the cutest", ai blushed. Soon after this, ai decided to get ready for bed. After all, this night was the only thing keeping her from her big day. 

The next morning ai found herself woken up in a pretty good mood. There was no idol club today, so while at school she visited her favorite sports clubs. All the while she could barely wait for the school day to end so she could have her time with setsuna. When it eventually did (as all days do) she ran home to prepare herself. She made sure everything looked clean and tidy, and even put on some snacks for the two to enjoy while they watched the shows. While she was getting ready, she received a message from her crush. "Almost there, can't wait to get started", she texted. Ai then giggled and playfully replied, "well hurry it up then slow poke". 

It only seemed like seconds had passed after this however, as she heard a knock at her door. "Heh, wonder who that could be", she said sarcastically. She then went to greet her cute guest. "Hey there, I've been waiting", ai smiled. Setsuna on the other hand was slumped down currently trying to catch her breath. "Are you okay", ai cried. "Huff,huff,huff, yeah...I just kinda...ran all the way here". "I didn't wanna miss anything", the otaku smiled. "Well come on in... I'll get you some water", ai invited. 

She then brought setsuna in and helped her catch her breath. "You shouldn't overexert yourself like that", ai sighed. "I know, I just got... really excited", setsuna giggled. "Let's not make you wait anymore then, we can watch in the living room". She then led her guest to the living room and sat her down on their long leather sofa. "Want some snacks, ai got popcorn", ai smiled. "Oh sure, thank you", setsuna said taking some. "Hey, how about another quick joke before we start", ai offered. "Sure, the first one was funny". "Okay!!". "So what do ya call a tired anime girl". "What", setsuna followed along. "A yawn-dere!!". 

"Ha, I'd say that's the best one yet", setsuna chuckled. "Why thank you madam... I'll be here all week", ai said taking a bow. After this, the two began to watch all the newest anime together. Some shows filled with top notch action and powers, and some about blooming first time romances. They watched for what seemed like hours, and during this ai couldn't take her eyes off of her classmate. The girl watched the shows with childlike wonder; and ai couldn't help but smile at how cute this was. When the characters laughed she laughed; and when they cried she swore she could see setsuna wiping tears from her eyes. Ai even started to think that this passionate and caring personality was the reason she fell for her. 

After the shows were over the two sat with smiles looking back at the evening they just had. And with no one saying anything, ai figured this was the perfect time to tell the girl how she feels. "H-hey setsuna...I...I wanted". But alas she said these few words so quietly that setsuna didn't hear her. For some reason right now, the nervousness and fear were swelling up and refusing to let the usually confident girl say anything. But fate had some unusual plans tonight, as instead... setsuna opened her mouth. "Hey ai-chan, I've got a bit of a confession to make", the girl said nervously twiddling her thumbs. "Wh-what is it", ai asked curiously.

"I've...had my eye on you for a while", the girl revealed. "In fact, I've been watching you ever since you joined the club". "I just didn't think I had any chance with you cause our worlds were so different". "But when you came to me and told me that you started watching anime, something I love so much...I was estatic". "And I thought that this was it...this person had to be the one for me". "Now I'd just like to ask you one thing", the girl said grabbing ai by the hands. "Ai-chan, would you please be my girlfriend?". 

At this moment a tear streamed down the side of ai's face; she was left in utter disbelief by this shocking twist. "You... you've got to be kidding me, you like me". "Yes, is...that okay", setsuna asked. "Of course, in fact it's amazing", ai cried. "I invited you over here tonight to tell you the exact same thing". "I've had a crush on you for the longest too". "Wha... REALLY!!!", setsuna gasped. "Absolutely, setsuna I want you to be my girlfriend too!!", The gyaru announced. The two then sat in silence and disbelief until the otaku asked a question. "So...what do we do now". Ai however feeling a recharge of confidence at their exchange, jumped to her feet. "What do we do!?". "How about dates, walks, late night texting, the whole shabang!!". 

"Th-that sounds wonderful", setsuna smiled. "Right, I know all sorts of things I could take you to do". "And all sorts of people to show you off to", ai teased. "Oh stop, your making me blush". Just then, as ai was planning their whole relationship before them; setsuna's phone lit up. "Uh-oh, my dad's texting". "Oh, what's it say". "He's ready for me to get home", setsuna sighed. "Yeah, I guess it is getting late", ai noticed. "Well if you want...I can call you when I get home and we can talk more". "Hecks yeah, that sounds great", ai smiled. She then walked her new gf to the door and got ready to say her goodbyes. 

"Well I've had a lot of fun tonight, and I'm really glad we feel the same way about each other", ai grinned. "Yes, It's like fate meant for all this to happen isn't it". Of course this moment would be ruined however; as setsuna's overly protective father sent her another text. "Oh geez, I'm sorry...I really need to go", setsuna bowed. "Of course... I'll see you tomorrow", ai smiled. Before setsuna took her leave though, she decided to say goodbye to her new gf in a different way. She then wrapped the gal into a nice and tight hug; one that she wished could last forever. Afterwards she headed out for real; leaving ai a flustered mess. Now not knowing what else to do; ai pulled out her phone and shot rina a text. It read "Soooo, guess I've got a girlfriend now😉!". 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
